A Very Zacchara Thanksgiving
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu Thanksgiving one shot.


A/N – This is a fun, different take on the Zacchara family in a way. It sort of took on a life of its own and became thirty pages. But hopefully it doesn't feel that long when you read it. Let me know what you think! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

**A Very Zacchara Thanksgiving**

"Stop fidgeting," Johnny instructed, grabbing Lulu's hand as he kept his other on the wheel. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm meeting your family," Lulu sighed. "And I have no exit strategy if it doesn't go well."

"You don't need one," Johnny assured her. "My family is going to see how happy you make me and they'll love you instantly."

"I just wish I had met at least one of them before," Lulu groaned. "It's like being thrown in fire to spend three days and nights with strangers."

"You spend the night with me every night," Johnny noted. "And I'll be right there, holding your hand, the whole time."

"Okay," Lulu said, taking a deep breath. "You're right."

"Yes, I am," Johnny smiled, glancing at her happily.

Johnny made a turn and pulled up to the gate of his house, rolling down his window and punching in his code. The gate opened and Johnny entered the long driveway that led to his house.

"This is where you live?" Lulu asked, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Yeah," Johnny answered.

"It's a mansion," Lulu said in shock.

"It's a big house," Johnny conceded. "But only three stories, I don't think that qualifies as a mansion."

"Do you have a staff that maintains the house?" Lulu wondered.

"Just a few people," Johnny replied, parking the car in the front of the house.

"Wow," Lulu muttered, shaking her head. "I don't think I'm dressed well enough to step foot in that house."

"Oh please," Johnny scoffed getting out of the car.

"I'm serious," Lulu said softly as he opened her door for her.

"You look beautiful," Johnny promised, tucking her hair behind her ears. "There isn't a decoration or a person in my house who compares."

"Really?" Lulu questioned.

"Really," Johnny nodded. "Just don't tell my mom I said that."

Lulu laughed and Johnny kissed her softly. They pulled apart after a few minutes and Johnny went to the trunk to grab their bags. He led them around the house to a side door and they entered into the kitchen.

"Guess who!" Johnny called, making his mom turn around.

"Johnny!" Maria exclaimed, running over to him instantly.

"Hey, mom," Johnny laughed, hugging her the best he could with the luggage in his hands.

"I was worried, you're later than you said you'd be," Maria said, pulling away.

"We ran into traffic," Johnny replied, setting the bags down.

"That's never slowed you down much before," Maria noted.

"Well, when I have Lulu in the car with me, I'm more careful," Johnny smiled, grabbing Lulu's hand to pull her further into the room. "Speaking of, Mom, this is my girlfriend, Lulu."

"Hi," Maria offered. "I'm glad you could join us."

"I'm glad to be here and really glad to meet you," Lulu said with a smile. "Johnny talks about you all the time."

"Then it looks like I have some catching up to do," Maria muttered. "Johnny hasn't really given me any details about you."

Lulu frowned and Johnny instantly squeezed her hand as he gave his mother a look.

"I told you she was beautiful and perfect," Johnny said, pressing a kiss to Lulu's forehead. "What else do you need?"

"I guess not much more," Maria chuckled. "Why don't the two of you go and get settled before dinner? I had Joseph make up the room across from yours for Lulu."

"Um, okay," Johnny nodded, glancing at Lulu. "I'll lead the way."

Johnny tugged on Lulu's hand and led her up the stairs. She waited until they were out of earshot before dropping his hand and giving him an expectant look that she assumed would earn her an explanation.

"What?" Johnny asked, obviously confused.

"Separate bedrooms?" Lulu clarified. "And also, I thought we were getting settled. You didn't even bring our stuff up here."

"Joey will get it," Johnny shrugged.

"And the bedrooms?" Lulu pressed.

"Look, I haven't told my parents that we're living together," Johnny admitted, turning a corner and heading down a long hallway.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since your mom apparently knows nothing about me at all," Lulu muttered.

"I talk about you all the time, I have no idea why she said that," Johnny replied, opening a door on the left. "This is my room."

"So, I guess this one's mine," Lulu noted, crossing the hall.

"Hey, I want to show you my room," Johnny smirked, wrapping his arms around her and walking backwards.

"Well, I want to see where I'll be sleeping," Lulu resisted.

"Baby, this entire wing is empty except for the two of us, so you'll be sleeping in my room," Johnny said pointedly.

"I am going to respect the fact that your mom is clearly not okay with us sleeping in the same bedroom and sleep right across the hall there," Lulu replied, pointing to the other door.

"Excuse me," Joseph said, announcing his presence as he stood there with the suitcases. "Where would you like these?"

"I'll take them," Lulu answered, trying to take one of the bags.

"This is my job," Joseph maintained.

"Well, fine, in this room, please," Lulu said, pointing to her room and turning to Johnny. "I'll get your stuff out and give it to you."

"Are you mad?" Johnny asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," Lulu said, offering him a smile.

"I don't want to be fighting with you this weekend," Johnny sighed.

"I just said I was fine," Lulu said defensively.

"You also said that when I accidentally shrunk your sweater the first time I did our laundry, but then two days later when I came home five minutes later than I had told you I would, you went off and the sweater was the first thing on your list of grievances," Johnny noted.

"What are you saying?" Lulu demanded.

"I'm saying you tend to stew," Johnny shrugged.

"Excuse me," Joseph said, interrupting the couple. "Mr. Zacchara is home and dinner will be served shortly."

"Thank you," Johnny offered.

"Look, we should get a move on up here," Lulu suggested. "I'm really not mad. I'm surprised that you haven't told your family more about our relationship, but I'm sure you have a good reason."

"It's just that my mom acts like I'm five sometimes," Johnny sighed, following Lulu into her room. "I'm not sure how she'll react, but I guess I'm going to find out. I'll tell her tonight."

"No," Lulu said adamantly. "I don't want her to hate me, so we'll just go with this arrangement and then, after I've made a good impression and we're back in the city, you can tell your mom over the phone that we live together."

"Okay," Johnny laughed, grabbing her hand. "But let's unpack later. I really do want to show you my room."

"Yeah?" Lulu asked.

"I want to share everything with you," Johnny smiled, kissing her chastely.

Lulu survived the first family dinner, though she didn't miss the vibe of disdain that Maria was giving off in her direction. She was in her room, getting ready for bed, when she heard someone knock.

"Come in," Lulu called.

"I can't sleep without you," Johnny said, opening the door.

"Johnny," Lulu sighed. "We agreed."

"Well, I take it back," Johnny shrugged, closing the door behind him. "There is no way I can go three nights without you in my arms."

"I'm not thrilled with the idea either, but this is your parents' house," Lulu noted, turning to the mirror in her room.

"It's my house, too," Johnny argued, slipping his arms around her from behind. "And my parents will never know."

"This is not a fair negotiation tactic," Lulu said, watching him in the mirror as he kissed down her neck.

"I'm not trying to be fair," Johnny murmured, pushing his hands underneath her top.

Lulu turned in his arms and crashed her lips against his, unable to resist him any longer. Which of course he knew would be the case ahead of time. She had his shirt off quickly and he pinned her beneath him on the bed, attaching his lips to her neck again. Neither of them heard the door open, but when Maria gasped in shock, they quickly pulled apart.

"Oh my!" Maria cried, covering her eyes.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing in here?" Johnny demanded, plucking his shirt off the ground and pulling it over his head once more. "I thought you went to bed."

"I just got to thinking how we keep this wing cooler because you're hot-natured, so I thought Lulu might need an extra blanket," Maria explained. "Clearly she had all the heat she needed."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Johnny said angrily.

"Like what?" Maria asked. "I'm sorry if my words are upsetting you, but consider it from my shoes. Some strange girl is in my house and seducing my son-"

"Excuse me, but I came to her room," Johnny yelled. "If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me."

"Mrs. Zacchara, I'm really sorry," Lulu tried.

"No, you're not sorry," Johnny said, cutting her off. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I did not raise my son to talk to me this way," Maria replied. "Or to behave this way."

"I'm twenty-two years old, Mom," Johnny said, rolling his eyes. "I can have sex with my girlfriend when and where I want."

"Johnny!" Maria and Lulu shouted at the same time.

"I don't mean to be crude," Johnny said, backing down slightly. "But it's the truth. I'm an adult and I make my own choices."

"I guess I just expected you to choose better," Maria snapped. "In a lot of ways."

"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny questioned.

"It means goodnight," Maria said, shaking her head. "I'll see you in the morning, assuming your adult self makes the choice to join the family for Thanksgiving Day traditions."

Maria slammed the door behind her, making Lulu jump as Johnny paced around the room.

"I'm so sorry for the way she acted," Johnny offered, reaching out for Lulu.

"I think a no touching policy might be best for the remainder of our stay here," Lulu said, backing away.

"No kidding," Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"She hates me," Lulu muttered, sinking down to sit on the bed.

"No, baby, she's upset with me," Johnny argued.

"I don't think so," Lulu sighed.

"Trust me, tomorrow morning I'll talk to her and apologize and everything will be fine," Johnny said, sitting next to her.

"What if it's not?" Lulu wondered. "What if she really just hates me?"

"She can't hate you and love me at the same time," Johnny whispered, putting his arm around her. "So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," Lulu nodded, leaning against him.

"Your mother was very upset when she came to bed last night," Anthony noted as he and Johnny jogged around the grounds of their estate. "She said you've never been so rude to her."

"She was rude to Lulu," Johnny said defensively.

"There is never a good excuse for mistreating the woman who gave birth to you," Anthony said pointedly.

"It's not like I planned on it," Johnny sighed. "But she barged into Lulu's room and when she saw something she didn't like seeing, she basically called Lulu a tramp."

"Son, what is she supposed to think?" Anthony questioned. "What are any of us supposed to think when you've barely mentioned her and that's one of the first encounters that's had?"

"I don't mention Lulu because all you and Mom care about is my degree and when I can start working for your business," Johnny replied, rolling his eyes. "But we've been together for six months and everything is great between us. That's why I wanted to bring her here, so you could see how happy I am. There's more to life than just money and business, you know?"

"Yes, I do know," Anthony smiled, glancing at his son. "But what were you thinking? That's your mother's house."

"I wasn't thinking," Johnny admitted. "I was just feeling and I love that Lulu can make me do that. I don't have to be rational every single second with her. And the part of me that was thinking just didn't want to be away from her for even one night."

"So the two of you spend a lot of nights together, do you?" Anthony wondered.

"We live together," Johnny answered.

"You what?" Anthony asked in shock.

"She moved in with me a couple of months ago," Johnny continued. "It made sense, we were always together anyway."

"How could you not tell your mother and me that you moved in with someone?" Anthony demanded.

"Because it's my life," Johnny sighed, coming to a stop. "I knew Mom would freak at the thought of it, and she proved me right with her reaction last night. And I knew you would try to lecture me about responsibilities and my future and how a girl in my life might be distracting."

"It's only because we love you that we try to watch out for you so much," Anthony offered.

"I know," Johnny said seriously. "But this thing with Lulu is the real deal. I want you and Mom to approve, but if you don't, I'm still going to be with her."

"I promise to give Lulu a fair chance," Anthony smiled. "So long as you promise to apologize to your mother for raising your voice to her."

"Deal," Johnny agreed.

"Now, I think the question is, can you beat your old man back to the house?" Anthony asked, racing off with Johnny right behind him.

"Good morning," Maria greeted as Lulu walked into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Zacchara, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about last night," Lulu offered. "I know what you must think of me-"

"Dear, I think it's best if we don't dwell on the past," Maria sighed, handing Lulu an empty coffee cup. "I sometimes like to pretend my son is still a baby, but you can rest assured that I no longer have that notion in my head. In fact, Joseph has instructions to move your things into Johnny's room today, now that you're up and about."

"That's not necessary," Lulu said, shaking her head. "I am more than willing to respect the boundaries you set in your house. Last night was a temporary lapse in judgment and-"

"Lulu," Maria cut in. "It's already done."

Lulu frowned as Maria turned from her and busied herself at the sink. She started to say something else, when the side door opened. Lulu was hoping it was Johnny, but instead, a dark headed woman walked in.

"Who are you?" she asked and Lulu realized she must have been Johnny's sister, Claudia.

"I'm Lulu, Johnny's girlfriend," Lulu answered, holding out her hand.

"I don't shake hands," Claudia muttered. "Too many germs."

"Claudia, be nice," Maria warned with a glint in her eye.

"Hey, what would have been nice was a warning that John was bringing a girl home for Thanksgiving," Claudia joked. "Especially a girl I've never even heard of."

Lulu's eyes fell to the floor as she heard this. Johnny always said he and his sister were very close and if that was the case, Lulu had to wonder why Claudia didn't know she existed.

"Where are Ric and Mason?" Maria wondered.

"They went in the front door and Ric took Mason up to be changed," Claudia explained.

"You've got him trained," Maria smiled.

"Of course I do," Claudia laughed.

Lulu took a seat at the small table in the kitchen, not sure what to do as silence settled around them. These women were important to Johnny, so she knew she needed to find a way to get along with them. But the tension in the air was thick and Lulu had a feeling whatever happened, it wouldn't end well.

"So, Lulu," Claudia spoke. "I'm surprised you would come here and not spend the holiday with your family."

"My family doesn't really make an effort to get together for Thanksgiving," Lulu replied. "We're more of the Christmas type."

"Were you planning on stealing John away for Christmas then?" Claudia wondered.

"Well, I invited him, of course, but it's his decision," Lulu said softly. "And I'm sure he'd rather be here with all of you."

"I don't know, Lulu, he's awfully fond of you," Maria noted.

"Really now?" Claudia asked with a renewed interest. "I never pegged blondes to be his type."

"Trust me, he's very much attracted to her," Maria said, lowering her voice, probably so much that she thought Lulu couldn't hear, but she could.

"Sounds like a story," Claudia pressed.

"I walked in on them in a rather heated exchange," Maria revealed. "And I don't mean a fight."

"No!" Claudia said in shock.

"Yes," Maria affirmed. "I'm afraid to think what I would have seen my baby doing if I had come just three minutes later."

"So, who is she?" Claudia wondered. "What's her story?"

"I haven't gotten any details about her or their relationship," Maria answered. "Other than they're obviously quite serious."

"You don't think she's pregnant or something, do you?" Claudia asked.

"What?" Maria screeched. "Why would you even ask that?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how Johnny would become so attached to a girl so quickly," Claudia muttered. "He's never brought a girl home before and this one certainly doesn't seem like the kind we thought he'd attach himself to eventually."

"I know," Maria sighed. "But you never know what he's thinking."

"Sis!" Johnny called, entering the side door with Anthony right behind him. "Long time, no see!"

"Hey, John," Claudia replied, dodging his hug. "I'm not touching you until you shower."

"Fine," Johnny laughed.

"Same goes for you, Daddy," Claudia chuckled.

"That's fine by me, so long as I get a hug from my grandson," Anthony responded. "Where is he?"

"Ric is upstairs changing him, they should be down in a minute," Claudia answered.

"Hey, has Lulu not come down yet?" Johnny questioned, noting her absence.

"Yeah, she was right there," Claudia replied, realizing Lulu was no longer sitting at the table. "I don't know where she went."

"Weren't the two of you talking with her?" Johnny asked.

"We sort of got caught up in our own conversation," Claudia admitted.

"So you ignored her?" Johnny wondered.

"Not intentionally, geez, John, lighten up," Claudia said defensively.

"Maybe I could lighten up if one person in this family would try to make her feel welcome," Johnny said angrily.

"I just got here," Claudia scoffed.

"Yeah, and I thought I could count on you," Johnny muttered.

"You make it sound like you think we're trying to sabotage your relationship," Maria noted.

"Maybe I think you are," Johnny shrugged before walking out of the room and heading off to search for Lulu.

Johnny had been searching for an hour when he finally found Lulu sitting alone on a bench in his mother's rose garden. He sighed in relief when his eyes landed on her, but he quickened his pace when he realized she was crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Johnny asked, coming to a stop in front of her.

"I don't belong here," Lulu cried. "Your family doesn't want me to be with you."

"You belong wherever I am," Johnny argued. "And I don't care what my family wants. I want you with me all the time."

"Then why wouldn't you tell Claudia about me?" Lulu questioned. "Why haven't you given your family any details of our relationship?"

"Because, I've never been in a relationship before," Johnny sighed. "I didn't know how to tell them or what all to tell them. I thought if you came here and met everyone it would all be great."

"Well, it's not," Lulu said, wiping her eyes. "Your sister assumed I must be pregnant because that's the only explanation as to why you would want to be with me."

"She said that to you?" Johnny wondered.

"She said it to your mother where she thought I couldn't hear," Lulu explained. "That's when I left the room."

"I'm sorry," Johnny offered. "Come on, let's go back to the house and get our stuff. We'll go home and have Thanksgiving, just the two of us."

"So then your family can blame me for the reason why you aren't here with them?" Lulu asked. "No thanks."

"If they're not showing you the respect you deserve, then I don't want to be here with them," Johnny said seriously.

"What kind of respect do I deserve?" Lulu inquired. "I'm practically living off of you and while your mom may not know that, it's like she does. It's like she can see the scars from where I scraped up against the poverty line so many times growing up."

"How much money someone has isn't what earns them respect," Johnny noted. "And you know money doesn't matter to me at all."

"I guess I never realized before now how different our lives were growing up," Lulu sighed. "I have no idea how to act around your family."

"Just be yourself," Johnny encouraged. "And if they can't accept you for who you are, then we'll walk out of here and I won't look back."

"You're supposed to take over your father's business," Lulu reminded him.

"I'm supposed to stay true to myself and what I believe in," Johnny corrected. "I believe in us."

Lulu finally smiled and Johnny leaned in to kiss her. He kissed away all of her tension and after several minutes, he pulled away.

"Come on, we should get back," Johnny said, checking his watch. "There's a family tradition starting soon."

"Oh, no," Lulu said in fright.

"You'll be fine," Johnny promised.

"What do you mean they live together?" Maria asked Anthony, who had just broken the news.

"I mean it seems to me our son has fallen in love," Anthony shrugged. "So whatever it is you don't like about Lulu, you better start liking it because she's not going anywhere."

"I can't believe John is in love," Claudia muttered. "Did he actually say that?"

"He didn't use the 'L' word," Anthony admitted. "But he did say he would be with her regardless of what any of us think of her."

"What are you getting at, Anthony?" Maria wondered.

"I'm saying, if we don't want to lose John, then we need to learn to like Lulu," Anthony replied. "And she seems like a nice girl."

"A lot of people seem nice," Maria noted.

"Well, we could put it to the test," Claudia suggested. "Let's ask her to go shopping with us tomorrow. Get her away from John so we can see for ourselves just who she is."

"I doubt she'd agree," Maria said skeptically.

"I doubt John would agree to let her go, given how she's been treated so far," Anthony added.

"We'll do it tonight, after we've been very polite all day," Claudia pressed. "Come on, it's the only way to find out more about her."

"Okay," Maria agreed. "We'll do it."

After an interesting day of the entire family cooking together and Lulu doing what she could to help, even though she had no idea what she was doing, they were all gathered around a big table in the dining room and feasting on every Thanksgiving treat imaginable.

"So, Lulu," Claudia said across the dinner table. "Tell us how you and John met."

"I think Maria already knows," Lulu said hesitantly.

"I just know that you met on campus," Maria replied. "My son isn't much for details."

"Oh, okay," Lulu sighed. "Well, I guess we actually met about seven months ago, but I saw him for the first time nine months ago."

"You saw him?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah, I started work at this coffee shop and there he was," Lulu explained. "I waited on him a few times and we exchanged words in that two months, but we didn't really know each other, names or anything. Then one day he came in there alone, which was weird because he usually had a couple of friends tagging along after him. It was also weird because it wasn't his usual time of day."

"I don't think you need to go into too much detail," Johnny muttered, already starting to blush.

"Oh, I think I do," Lulu laughed. "So, Johnny came up to me at the counter and told me that he desperately needed a cup of coffee because he needed to smile. I asked why coffee made him smile and he said it didn't unless I poured it for him."

The table laughed and Johnny blushed even more.

"The best part was, I could tell it wasn't some line," Lulu continued. "He blushed then like he's blushing now because he obviously had no intention of telling me that I made him smile. So I poured him a cup of coffee and he introduced himself. At first I wasn't sure if I should give him my name. He looked like a decent guy, but getting hit on is a pretty common occurrence at the cafe and it's not exactly safe to just give your name to every guy that wants it."

"Yeah, but you knew I was safe, right?" Johnny asked, smiling at her.

"I did," Lulu nodded. "Because you got embarrassed in front of me."

Johnny leaned over and kissed her lightly and they held each other's gaze until Claudia cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Lulu muttered, shaking her head. "Anyway, for about a month he was there after every class. I think he was living on coffee and the horrible food we serve. Then one day he didn't come in and I was really surprised, especially because the day before he had made a point of saying he would see me tomorrow. So I got outside and was walking to my car when he came out of nowhere. He told me he wanted to take me to dinner and I told him I couldn't because I had a date that night."

"Such a liar," Johnny chuckled.

"What?" Maria wondered.

"I was lying," Lulu admitted. "I didn't want to seem pathetic. Plus, I wouldn't trade the look on his face for anything. He was so shocked and then upset and then mad. Then he told me he didn't care if I had plans already, I was canceling because he was taking me out."

"What did you do?" Claudia asked.

"I argued a little, but my heart wasn't in it," Lulu replied. "I was too flattered at how much he wanted to go out with me. So, I told him to give me an hour and I would be back and he could take me out."

"So when did you tell him that you had been lying about the other date?" Anthony questioned.

"I think it was about a month later," Lulu recalled. "He was bragging to one of his friends how he stole me from someone else."

"And you just had to burst my bubble," Johnny smiled, grabbing her hand.

"It's always good to take him down a notch when you get a chance," Claudia said in approval.

"But be careful," Ric warned. "She only means that about other people, never her."

"Oh hush," Claudia said, slapping his arm.

They all laughed again and Mason giggled from his high chair. His giggles soon turned to cries and the cries turned to screams. Claudia and Ric were trying to soothe him, but not having much luck.

"John," Claudia said, looking for help.

"You need an uncle's touch," Johnny sighed, standing up and walking over to Mason.

As soon as Johnny had Mason in his arms, he quieted and Lulu looked on with a smile as Johnny spoke gibberish to the baby.

"It's been that way since the day he was born," Claudia told Lulu. "Most of the time, we're fine, but every now and then Mason has an 'I want my uncle' fit."

"That's cute," Lulu commented.

"I think this is an, 'I'm sleepy and I need Uncle Johnny to put me to bed' fit," Johnny noted. "I'll be back in a minute."

"You know, I should probably be getting to bed soon," Maria said, glancing at Claudia.

"Oh, me, too," Claudia agreed.

"It's still pretty early," Lulu responded in confusion.

"Yes, but they get up at two in the morning to go shopping every year," Ric informed her.

"Oh wow," Lulu said in surprise.

"You know, Lulu, you should go with us!" Claudia said excitedly.

"I don't know, I'm not much of a shopper," Lulu replied.

"It's not about the shopping, it's about the girl time," Claudia coaxed. "And if you don't go, you'll be all alone with the boys tomorrow."

"You make it sound like we're no fun," Ric pouted.

"If drinking beer and talking endlessly about football is fun, then I guess you're fun," Claudia said, rolling her eyes.

Lulu laughed aloud, but felt even more out of place. She spent any Sunday she had off during football season curled up next to Johnny on the couch, drinking beer and listening to him ramble about defensive formations, and she was perfectly content with that. But if shopping would get her in the good graces of Maria and Claudia, she would shop.

"Alright, count me in," Lulu agreed. "What time do we leave exactly?"

"2:30," Maria answered.

"Wow, then I probably should be going to bed," Lulu laughed.

"Why would you be going to bed?" Johnny wondered.

"Your mother and sister have convinced Lulu to go shopping with them," Anthony explained.

"Really?" Johnny asked in surprise.

"You don't mind, do you?" Lulu countered.

"No, I just didn't think you liked shopping," Johnny shrugged.

"Well, maybe I've just never been shown how shopping can be fun," Lulu replied.

"Maybe," Johnny smiled. "So were you going to bed now?"

"Just as soon as I help with the dishes," Lulu responded.

"Don't be silly, these will be taken care of," Maria said, shaking her head. "I'm going to bed and Claudia will shortly."

"Then I guess I am," Lulu said, turning back to Johnny.

"Well, then I guess I will see everyone in the morning," Johnny said, grabbing Lulu's hand.

"You don't have to come," Lulu argued.

"I want to," Johnny whispered.

"Goodnight you two," Claudia offered as they left the room.

"I don't give many orders in this house," Anthony said softly after he knew Johnny and Lulu were well out of earshot. "But the two of you better be on your best behavior with Lulu tomorrow. She's a nice girl and she's crazy about John."

"I still just don't think they fit," Claudia muttered.

"Honestly, the first time you brought Ric home, I didn't see how the two of you fit either," Anthony replied. "But it was your decision, so I respected it."

"I think Anthony's right," Ric spoke up. "Whatever happens, John is an adult."

"He's my son," Maria said firmly. "And if I can save him from making a mistake, I will. No matter the temporary cost."

"Maria, if you cost him that girl, you'll lose him for good," Anthony warned.

"You didn't have to come with me," Lulu noted as they turned down the hallway.

"I was tired, I didn't get any sleep being away from you," Johnny replied. "Which brings me to you staying with me tonight."

"Your mom already had my stuff put in your room," Lulu sighed.

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" Johnny asked.

"I just feel like the circumstances that led her to doing it are sort of embarrassing," Lulu shrugged. "You don't?"

"Maybe they're not ideal," Johnny conceded. "But all I care about is that I get to sleep with you in my arms tonight."

Lulu smiled and they entered his room and quickly got ready for bed. She laid down first and he slid in beside her, pulling her close to him and inhaling deeply.

"I think I figured out why I missed you so much last night," Johnny whispered.

"Why is that?" Lulu asked.

"Because I was missing my favorite part of the day," Johnny answered.

"What?" Lulu questioned in confusion.

"This time when I watch you fall asleep and I can hear you breathing," Johnny explained. "And no matter what position you fall asleep in, your hand always ends up reaching for mine. Then you lace our fingers together and snuggle closer to me."

"I do that every night?" Lulu wondered.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "And every night I watch and once you've done all that, I can drift off to sleep, knowing you're safely in my arms."

"When did you become such a romantic?" Lulu asked, bringing her hands to his face.

"When I met you," Johnny smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

They kissed for several seconds before Lulu pulled away, knowing they were close to starting something they shouldn't. She rested her head on his chest and he held her tightly, running his hand up and down her back.

"Do you think I'll be okay with your mom and sister tomorrow?" Lulu questioned.

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "I don't think they would have invited you if they weren't already warming up to you. I'm just surprised you wanted to go shopping."

"I didn't, but I do want them to like me," Lulu sighed.

"Did you want my credit card for tomorrow?" Johnny wondered, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I have my own money," Lulu countered.

"I know, but the type of places they shop way overcharge," Johnny continued. "And I know that they'll probably talk you into buying something you don't actually want and I'd rather you waste my money on whatever it is than your own."

"I'm not taking money from you," Lulu said adamantly.

"Are you ever going to stop considering it taking money from me?" Johnny asked.

"No," Lulu replied, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"If your independence wasn't so attractive, it would make me crazy," Johnny laughed, kissing her chastely.

"I just don't want our relationship to be you taking care of me," Lulu muttered.

"It's not," Johnny assured her. "You're the one who takes care of me."

"How is that?" Lulu questioned.

"Because I was never really happy until I met you," Johnny whispered.

"Son, it's not even five," Anthony said in surprise. "You're not this much of an early riser."

"I couldn't sleep," Johnny explained. "I've been wide awake since Lulu left this morning."

"She really has done a number on you," Anthony noted.

"I know," Johnny laughed. "In a good way, though."

"Yeah," Anthony nodded, clearly deep in thought.

"Dad," Johnny said, making Anthony snap his eyes up to him. "Should I be worried that Mom and Claudia wanted Lulu to go with them?"

"What makes you ask that?" Anthony countered.

"I don't know, it just feels sort of weird," Johnny shrugged. "I keep telling myself they wouldn't try to mess with my happiness, but then again they weren't exactly fans of Lulu right away."

"John, whatever the intentions of your mother and your sister, you shouldn't worry," Anthony replied.

"Really?" Johnny asked skeptically.

"If you and Lulu are truly in love, the way I believe you to be, it will all work out," Anthony smiled.

"You think Lulu loves me, too?" Johnny wondered.

"I know she does," Anthony nodded. "I just think it's a shame that neither of you have admitted it to each other."

"How do you know so much about it?" Johnny questioned.

"I'm an old man, Johnny," Anthony joked. "I've done and seen it all."

Lulu sighed as she waited for Claudia to come out of her eighth dressing room of the morning. The still very early morning. She thought most people braved the crazy crowds of Black Friday to find deals on appliances or furniture. It appeared Maria and Claudia did so for the few sales at Bloomingdale's.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to try something on?" Maria wondered. "That dress over there would look great on you."

"I don't need any new clothes," Lulu insisted.

"Oh, everyone can always use something," Maria replied. "I'd be happy to get it for you, if money is your issue."

"It's not," Lulu said, trying not to be offended. "I really just don't think it's a good use of money."

"Fine," Maria muttered. "Claudia, are you done in there?"

"Just about," Claudia called back. "I'm trying to show restraint and not buy everything, but it's hard."

Lulu rolled her eyes and looked down to stare at the carpet. She couldn't believe Johnny grew up around these two women, because he wasn't like them. At least not that she had seen. But then again, she had never been shopping with Johnny when he was buying for himself, though she remembered seeing some pretty expensive labels in his side of the closet.

Claudia stepped out of the dressing room, holding all but one of the items she had gone in with and wearing a smile.

"I can't resist," Claudia shrugged. "But why should I? I've earned this spree."

Maria laughed and put her arm around Claudia's shoulders as they headed for the checkout without a word to Lulu. She followed hesitantly, wondering if they would even notice if she just left.

"Are you about finished?" Maria asked as Claudia paid the cashier.

"I need some earrings, so I thought we'd hit that small jewelry store," Claudia answered. "Then breakfast at the usual place and I'm more than ready to get home and go back to sleep."

"You think you can survive that, Lulu?" Maria wondered, turning to the blonde.

"Of course," Lulu nodded, offering a fake smile.

"I can't believe you haven't bought anything all day," Claudia noted. "You don't even try things on for fun."

"Maybe accessories are more her thing," Maria suggested.

"If that's the case, you'll love the place we're going," Claudia said excitedly.

Lulu gave another less than sincere smile and mentally cursed herself for agreeing to go on this shopping trip. She was regretting her decision to meet Johnny's family at all. Especially on their turf.

The walk over to the jewelry store was rather silent once Claudia finished explaining why she needed new earrings. Lulu gasped as they entered, seeing the highest price tags of the day immediately.

"You know," Claudia said, whispering in her ear. "If things work out for you and John, he'll probably come here for your engagement ring, so you should take a look to see what you like. Then you can tell me and I'll pass it along."

"It's too soon to be talking about marriage," Lulu muttered, glancing at the display of diamond rings.

"So you two aren't serious?" Claudia asked.

"We're serious about taking things slow," Lulu answered.

"You moved in together after four months, that's not exactly slow," Claudia noted. "And if I know my brother, he's already thinking of making a permanent claim to you."

Lulu watched Claudia walk over to the earrings and tried not to have a panic attack. The thought of Johnny ever spending that much money on her was enough to make her hyperventilate. Maria walked over when she saw Lulu peering at the rings and frowned.

"Don't you think it's too soon to be looking at these?" Maria said softly.

"What?" Lulu asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Have you and Johnny talked about marriage?" Maria wondered.

"Oh, no," Lulu replied instantly. "Claudia just said something about the rings being nice, so I was looking."

"Good," Maria sighed.

"Excuse me?" Lulu countered.

"Well, I just don't want my son to rush into anything," Maria explained.

"You mean you don't want him to be making a permanent attachment to me?" Lulu pressed. "Or anyone else like me, for that matter."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Maria muttered.

"Lulu," Claudia called, waving her over.

"What is it?" Lulu asked, walking over to her.

"John would love this," Claudia explained, holding up a watch. "You should get it for him for Christmas."

Lulu admired the watch and knew instantly Claudia was right. Johnny would love it and he should have it. But when Lulu saw the price tag, she knew he would never be receiving that from her. It cost almost six months of her salary at the coffee shop.

"He has a nice watch already," Lulu noted, keeping her eyes on the watch.

"Yeah, but it's a few years old," Claudia replied. "And this one is so perfect for him. I'd get it for him myself, but I know he'd love it more if it was from you."

"I, uh..." Lulu mumbled, trying to think of an excuse. "I already got him something."

"Something as incredible as this?" Claudia questioned. "Come on, Lulu. There's no way whatever you already have is this good."

"Just admit it, Lulu," Maria said, joining them. "You can't afford it."

Claudia's eyes snapped to Maria in surprise as Lulu hung her head.

"Lulu, I'm sorry for pressuring, I had no idea," Claudia offered.

"How could you not know?" Maria asked. "Isn't it obvious by her behavior today?"

"And isn't it obvious by my outfits and my shoes and everything else about me?" Lulu added, glaring at Maria. "I'm just not worthy of Johnny or being in this store. And I'm certainly not cut out to ever join this family."

Lulu turned to walk away and Claudia followed after her, realizing for the first time that she while she might not be the girl Claudia thought her brother would end up with, she was perfect for him.

"Where are you going?" Claudia questioned, catching Lulu's elbow.

"I don't know," Lulu admitted. "I'm just tired of not fitting in. Maybe I'll go to a flea market or something. That suits me more, doesn't it?"

Claudia frowned and Lulu took the opportunity to walk away, not bothering to look back. Maria joined Claudia as they watched her walk away.

"He's going to hate us," Claudia said knowingly.

"She's not good enough for him and while he may be angry initially, he'll see that soon enough," Maria replied.

"John's not like us," Claudia argued. "And he's also not forgiving."

Lulu crept inside the Zacchara estate, heading up to Johnny's room. She just wanted to get her things and get out of there before she saw Johnny. Or anyone else.

"You're home early," Johnny said as soon as she opened the door.

"What are you doing in here?" Lulu wondered, stepping inside his room.

"It's my room, I didn't realize I needed a reason," Johnny laughed.

"I was just hoping you wouldn't be here," Lulu admitted.

"Why did you buy something that you don't want me to see?" Johnny asked. "I don't see any shopping bags."

"I didn't buy anything," Lulu replied.

"Okay," Johnny muttered, noting her tone. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm leaving," Lulu announced.

"You're what?" Johnny questioned, suddenly worried.

"I don't want to be here anymore," Lulu continued. "Your family hates me and that's fine. I don't like them much, either. So, I'm going home."

"I'll pack our stuff," Johnny offered.

"No, you should stay," Lulu argued.

"Why would I stay if you're not going to be here?" Johnny asked.

"Because, this is the end of the line for us," Lulu said softly. "It only took a few days of being here to see that you could do so much better than me. And you should do better. I'm not going to stand in the way."

"Better?" Johnny wondered. "What the hell are you talking about, Lulu?"

"I'm talking about someone who suits you," Lulu shrugged. "Someone who fits in with this three story house and the designer labels. That's not me."

"I don't care about material things, you know that," Johnny argued.

"Then why do you have so many?" Lulu countered. "The only thing you have that isn't classy is me."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Johnny demanded. "What did my mother and sister do?"

"They just made things clear to me," Lulu whispered. "Things that should have been clear from the start. I guess the only reason they weren't is because I was blinded by your smile and by reading too many fairytales as a child. But in the real world, the prince doesn't marry the poor servant girl."

"Lulu, I'm not a prince," Johnny sighed. "I'm just me. And you're not a poor servant girl. If my family has made you feel that way, then I'm sorry. It was obviously a mistake to bring you here to meet them."

"Don't," Lulu requested. "Don't blame them. They want what's best for you and so do I. The truth about me is, while I may not be a servant, I work at a coffee shop. I don't go to college because I can't afford it and even if I could, my grades in high school probably wouldn't have gotten me into any nice school, especially not NYU. You're on a great path and the only thing I can do is derail you."

"Do you really want what's best for me?" Johnny challenged.

"Yes," Lulu nodded.

"Okay, well I love you," Johnny said simply. "So, I think it's best that I'm with the girl I love. Do you disagree?"

"You love me?" Lulu asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"So much," Johnny answered. "I really thought you loved me, too. But if you can honestly entertain the thought of us not being together, then maybe I was wrong."

"I..." Lulu whispered. "How I feel is irrelevant. This is your future."

"I want it to be our future," Johnny replied, wiping her eyes. "I love you, Lulu. I want to be with you. Nothing else matters to me."

"Maybe not right now," Lulu relented. "But one day, you're going to realize what it only took your family seconds to see. And I don't want to be your biggest regret."

"So I should be yours?" Johnny questioned. "Because I guarantee you, this moment will be your biggest regret if you don't stay."

"I can't stay here," Lulu said softly. "I don't belong in this world."

"You belong with me," Johnny argued. "If you want me to sell everything I have or live on the streets to prove it, I will."

"I never want you to give up anything for me, Johnny," Lulu sighed. "That's the point."

Lulu silently started packing her things into one of the suitcases they had brought with them. Johnny watched, leaning against the wall, unsure if there was anything he could say or do at this point to change her mind.

"So, what about our place?" Johnny asked. "Where are you going to live?"

"I'm sure I can find somewhere," Lulu shrugged. "If you'll just give me a day or so before you come home, I'll be out of there."

"If there's anything I can do to help you, just tell me," Johnny offered.

"Thanks, but I can manage," Lulu said, closing the suitcase.

"You know, when I kissed you goodbye this morning, I never thought this would be the way the day would go," Johnny muttered, unable to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," Lulu said softly. "But this is for the best."

"Please stop saying that," Johnny begged, finally looking at her. "Don't walk away on that cheap line. You want out, for whatever reason, so you're leaving. And I'm letting you go, because I know you. When you make a decision, you stick to it. So I know there's nothing I can do, but stand here loving you, even as you leave. But don't leave saying something that we both know isn't true."

Lulu nodded, granting his request, even though she did believe it was best for him if she left. Instead, she chose not to say anything at all as she left the room, giving him one final look before rushing off down the hallway before her heart changed its mind.

Johnny laid on his bed, face down on the pillow that Lulu had used the night before. He could still smell the faint scent of her perfume there and he wanted to drown in it. His mind had yet to wrap itself around the fact that Lulu was gone. He had no idea how things had deteriorated so fast. But he knew they hadn't, not the feelings they had for each other. It was Lulu's insecurities about her past coupled with his family that made her leave.

"Sweetie," Maria said, pushing the door open. "Dinner is ready."

Johnny didn't move or respond, but he heard his mother move further into the room. She sat on the bed next to him, but when she rested her hand on his back, he jumped up and away from her.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"Are you kidding?" Johnny countered. "Have you not noticed that my girlfriend is gone?"

"Joseph said she left this morning," Maria muttered. "I assumed she went home to be with her family."

"No, you didn't," Johnny accused. "You didn't assume anything. You were just happy she was gone."

"Johnny." Maria gasped.

"Don't play stupid with me," Johnny said angrily. "You wanted to drive Lulu away from me and guess what? It worked. She broke up with me. She left, talking all about how I could do better than her. Any idea where she got all of that?"

"Why are you accusing me of all of this?" Maria questioned. "If Lulu left you, then it was because of her own opinions on things. And her own feelings. But, to be honest, if she was so quick to leave, you're probably better off."

"There it is," Johnny yelled. "Come on, Mom. Own up to whatever it was you said. How did you make her feel so inadequate that she left me?"

"I'm not standing for this," Maria said softly, turning to leave.

"No, you're going to stand here and take what I have to say," Johnny said, blocking her exit. "I think you owe me at least that much."

"Fine," Maria sighed. "Blame me. If it makes you feel better, then go ahead."

"Of all people, you should have been the one to make Lulu feel welcome," Johnny started.

"What?" Maria wondered.

"I know about how you and Dad met," Johnny replied. "Not the version you tell, the truth. Grandpa was a great business man and Dad was learning from him. One day they were in one of Grandpa's clubs and Dad saw you on stage. When Dad told me, he called you a dancer, but I think we both know you were a stripper."

"Johnny, I-" Maria tried.

"You never wanted me to know," Johnny said knowingly. "You never wanted me to know that when Dad's eyes met yours for the first time, he didn't care about your occupation. Or about the fact that your family barely had a penny to their name. He was in love at first sight. And after that, it didn't matter what anyone said or how much his parents disapproved. He loved you and that was that."

"When did your father tell you?" Maria wondered.

"Senior year in high school," Johnny answered. "It wasn't really intentional, but he told me. That's why I wasn't worried about bringing her here. I was so sure I would have your support and that you wouldn't care in the slightest where Lulu came from."

"Son, there was just something about her," Maria said softly.

"Yeah, there was," Johnny agreed. "She made me happy. And you felt threatened and replaced."

"I'm sorry you have such a poor opinion of me now," Maria whispered. "I imagine you don't want to eat dinner with me, so I'll just have it brought up here to you."

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry," Johnny replied.

"Fine," Maria said curtly.

"You were quiet at dinner," Anthony noted as he watched his wife get into bed.

"Are you gearing up for your 'I told you so?'" Maria wondered.

"Not at all," Anthony answered. "You made a choice and I think the consequences you're suffering through are more than enough without me adding to it."

"So why didn't you tell me that you told our son all about how we met?" Maria questioned.

"Did he bring that up?" Anthony countered.

"He thinks I, of all people, should have welcomed Lulu," Maria muttered.

"I'm surprised you didn't," Anthony replied. "She was a nice girl."

"She left Johnny the second it got hard," Maria pointed out.

"You almost left me more than once," Anthony reminded her.

"But I never actually did," Maria said defensively.

"Because I wouldn't let you," Anthony shrugged. "But John is different than I am. He's less stubborn, so when she said she wanted to leave, he let her go."

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about that," Maria encouraged. "Tell him if he wants her so much, he should go get her."

"So you can be let off the hook?" Anthony wondered.

"I just want my little boy back, Anthony," Maria sighed.

"He's not a little boy anymore, Maria," Anthony muttered. "He hasn't been for a long time."

"Can you just talk to him, please?" Maria begged.

"I will," Anthony replied, getting out of bed. "But not for you, for him. There's nothing I can do to repair your relationship with him. The only way to do that is for you to talk to Lulu."

Johnny heard a knock on his door, but he ignored it, figuring Claudia would come in on her own anyway. He had been waiting on her to come and apologize. When the door opened and his father appeared holding a bottle of scotch and two glasses, he sat up from his spot. He could count on one hand the number of times that his father had been in his room in the last fifteen years, so saying he was shocked was an understatement.

"Is everything okay?" Johnny asked.

"Well, there were several people missing from the dinner table tonight," Anthony answered, pouring scotch into each glass. "We had a nice meal, but your mother and I get to have those all the time."

"Where were Ric and Claudia?" Johnny questioned, taking a glass.

"When Claudia heard Lulu had gone home, she thought it best that she and her family return home early," Anthony explained. "I suppose she didn't want to face your wrath the way your mother had to."

"Are you going to lecture me again?" Johnny wondered, downing his scotch.

"No, I believe that your mother might have had it coming," Anthony sighed, pouring Johnny another glass. "I'm just sorry it came to this."

"They why are you here?" Johnny asked in confusion.

"Because you're here and by being here you're making a mistake," Anthony shrugged.

"I don't know where else to be," Johnny muttered.

"No?" Anthony countered. "There isn't somewhere you want to be?"

"With Lulu, of course," Johnny said immediately, downing his second glass. "But she doesn't want me."

"Of course she does," Anthony argued. "Why would you think any different?"

"Because she left," Johnny answered, taking the bottle from his father and pouring himself another glass. "I mean, I know this hasn't been the best few days, but she left. Even when I told her I loved her, it didn't matter to her."

"I don't think you've really put yourself in her shoes," Anthony noted.

"Well, it's hard to without knowing exactly what was said to her today," Johnny sighed.

"I guess that's true," Anthony muttered, taking a sip of his glass. "But the truth is, John, you love her. So you shouldn't be sitting here."

"Are you saying I should just go after her?" Johnny asked.

"Of course," Anthony nodded. "Look, relationships are the toughest thing there is. There's going to come a time when you want to leave her. But the way it lasts is if you fight for each other."

"I did fight," Johnny tried. "I told her I'd do whatever she wanted, so long as we stayed together."

"So you fought for her for thirty minutes?" Anthony asked skeptically, taking another sip of scotch.

"When you say it that way it sounds bad," Johnny mumbled. "But you don't know Lulu, she hates it when you fight with her."

"Fighting with her and fighting for her are two different things," Anthony said pointedly.

"I don't know, Dad," Johnny said sadly, finishing off another glass. "When I told her I loved her and she didn't say it back..."

"It hurt," Anthony finished.

"Yeah," Johnny affirmed. "I mean, I could understand that maybe she wasn't ready to or something, but it was like it didn't affect her. I had never felt so vulnerable before and it sucked."

"Son, I would put money on the fact that wherever she is right now, those three words you said to her are all she can think about," Anthony smiled, finishing his glass. "You just need to prove to her you meant them."

Lulu sighed as she looked at all of her stuff packed in the living room. Truthfully, she could have gotten out of there the night before, but she just felt like spending one more night in her bed. In Johnny's bed. It smelled just like him and it made her heart ache. She grabbed one of her bags and headed for the door, but when she opened it, she came face-to-face with someone.

"I thought you might still be here," Maria said softly.

"I was just getting ready to leave," Lulu revealed.

"Maybe you can spare a few minutes?" Maria requested.

"I can't imagine caring about anything you have to say," Lulu muttered.

"Not even an explanation to my behavior?" Maria challenged.

"Fine, you can have five minutes," Lulu allowed.

"Thank you," Maria said, offering a small smile.

Lulu stepped aside and Maria entered the apartment, taking off her jacket and laying it across the back of the couch. She took a deep breath and turned back to Lulu who was giving her an expectant stare.

"I'm going to ask you to keep what I'm about to tell you just between us," Maria began. "I've never told Johnny and especially not Anthony. I've never told anyone and I would rather that no one ever found out."

"Okay," Lulu agreed.

"You see, when Anthony and I met, I wasn't exactly what his parents had in mind for him either," Maria explained. "I was... a stripper."

"What?" Lulu asked in shock.

"Yes," Maria nodded. "His parents, his mother especially, thought that I was only after Anthony because of his money. You see, they were very wealthy, even then."

"I can imagine how that made you feel," Lulu muttered.

"Actually, it just made me nervous," Maria said softly. "You see, his mother was right about me. Anthony fell in love with me instantly, but the only thing I loved about him was his money."

"Are you serious?" Lulu questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Maria answered. "I thought I could marry him and be married just long enough that I would get money in the divorce. But when he told his parents he was marrying me, they said if he did they would cut him off. Anthony thought they were bluffing, so we eloped. But they weren't bluffing."

"And that's when you fell in love with him?" Lulu guessed.

"No," Maria replied. "He said we could wait them out and I tried. I waited for an entire year and we were barely getting by. I decided I had waited long enough. I planned to tell him it was over, but the night I tried, I got sick and fainted. He made me go to the doctor right away and soon I found out I was pregnant."

"Wow," Lulu muttered.

"I didn't want a child," Maria revealed. "I didn't want to be a wife. I wanted to find a way out of the situation and go make money the way I had been planning to all my life."

"So what stopped you?" Lulu questioned.

"The look on Anthony's face when he talked about having children," Maria answered. "You see, the doctor I saw was a friend of his and told Anthony, assuming I already had. I can't really explain it, but suddenly, things changed. I saw the life Anthony was telling me we would have. And I realized I did love him. I had just been so busy thinking I wanted something that I didn't realize my heart had changed."

"And you never told Anthony all of this?" Lulu wondered.

"No," Maria sighed. "I thought if I did, he would see me differently. As he probably should."

"So you thought I was like you?" Lulu said, finally understanding. "You thought I only wanted Johnny because he had money?"

"It's always been my worst fear for him," Maria admitted. "He has such a trusting heart, just like his father. But I can see now that I was wrong. Actually, I could see it in the first store we shopped at yesterday."

"Then why did you still do your best to run me off?" Lulu asked.

"Because, once I realized you were the real deal, I was threatened," Maria shrugged. "My son loves you. And even though I knew this day was coming, I wasn't ready. You'll understand when you have a son. You're never really ready to be second in his life."

"Maria, I never wanted to take your place in Johnny's life," Lulu offered. "I just wanted to be a part of his life. And not because of anything other than him. Because I love him."

"I know," Maria said sadly. "But knowing and accepting are two different things."

"Well, I guess you don't have to accept anything now," Lulu mumbled. "You got what you wanted."

"What I want more than anything is for my son to be happy," Maria replied. "And for that, he needs you."

"I think it's too late for that," Lulu whispered.

"Trust me, it's not," Maria smiled.

She grabbed her jacket, walked over to the door and left without another word. Lulu watched, puzzled as to her behavior, but shook it off. She had spent the night before waiting for Johnny to come for her, hoping he would. But he hadn't and she knew what that meant. She started to pick up her suitcase again, but the sound of the door opening stopped her.

"Hey, baby," Johnny said, entering the room with his bag. "I missed you."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"I said, I missed you," Johnny repeated, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Lulu wondered.

"Not at all," Johnny admitted, leaning down to kiss her.

He explored her mouth expertly and her arms naturally wrapped around his neck as she leaned into his kiss. She had no idea what was going on, but she couldn't think of a reason to pull away from him.

"Better now," Johnny whispered when he finally ended the kiss.

"Johnny, I broke up with you," Lulu muttered, watching him closely. "My bags are packed, I'm moving out."

"No, you're not," Johnny replied.

"Excuse me?" Lulu countered.

"You're not moving out and we're not breaking up," Johnny explained. "I've decided that I'm not letting you."

"How is it your decision?" Lulu questioned.

"Because I love you," Johnny smiled. "And it was too hard to meet someone who is wonderful and perfect and smoking hot and then fall in love with them. I'm not going through that process again."

"Johnny," Lulu laughed.

"You don't want to leave," Johnny said knowingly. "And I don't want you to leave. Now, you can resist and leave anyway and make me chase you or you can just tell me you love me and we can get to making up."

"Did you come here with your mom?" Lulu asked, finally catching on. "Did she tell you what I said?"

"She asked me if she could tag along and go in first to make amends," Johnny admitted. "And when she left, she told me I better hurry my ass up before you got the idea that I wasn't going to chase after you at all."

"I'm sorry I left," Lulu offered. "I just got scared. It was like all I could see was my shortcomings and I wanted you to have more. I love you, Johnny, and I want you to have everything you want. And I was afraid I wasn't enough."

"Baby, you're enough," Johnny promised. "You're more than enough. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Lulu nodded.

"Do you think your family is going to handle me the way mine handled you?" Johnny asked with wide eyes.

"Are you going to bail on me if they do?" Lulu countered.

"That depends," Johnny muttered. "Would you chase me?"

"Maybe," Lulu smirked. "Either way, we should have an interesting Christmas."

Johnny laughed and kissed her again, just happy they would have a Christmas together. And knowing he would never spend another holiday without her again.

THE END


End file.
